A Romance Gone with the Wind
by clarinet-alto-4ever
Summary: Hermione and Snape are thrown into the classic novel "Gone with the Wind" when an experimental potion goes awry. Post Hogwarts and Voldemort. HPHGSS, HPGW. AU and not HPB and DH compatible.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is in response to the "Really Into a Book" challenge by Lilly Rae on WIKTT. I'm going to give this a try and see if it ends up decently or not. Forgive me any mistakes I will probably make when I, as an American, am taking British characters and placing them in an American environment, no less in the late 19th Century. I totally made up the part about the Wolfsbane potion. I needed something and it was the best I had at the time, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's _Harry Potter_ or Margaret Mitchell's _Gone with the Wind._

Hermione Granger sat in the teacher's lounge on a peaceful Sunday evening fully engrossed in a Muggle classic, _Gone with the Wind. _Surprisingly, she had never read it, seen the movie, or had any clue as to the plot of the story other than the setting of Georgia before, during, and after the American Civil War. She had just started the book and wasn't very far at all, but still very captivated.As usual, she was highly oblivious to everything else around her while reading and didn't notice the Potions Master enter quietly.

He made no notice of her, but rather went straight to the table farthest away from her. He looked around and finally found what he was looking for – a rather thick book. He wasted no time and immediately sat down to open it and begin reading. After a few moments he took out a piece of parchment and began furiously scribbling notes to himself over what he was reading. The constant scratch of the quill caused Hermione to look up.

"Oh, good evening, Severus. I didn't hear you come in," she said casually.

"I hardly expected you too, Ms. Granger. You never notice the slightest things when you're reading a book."

"Severus, could you please call me Hermione now? I'm not your student anymore," she replied, obviously slightly irritated. It had been over a year since she began teaching at Hogwarts and he still refused to call her by her given first name. "Prick," she thought to herself.

He quit writing and shifted in his seat. "Nevertheless, I still prefer to call you Ms. Granger, and it shall stay that way."

She sighed. "If you insist." She almost went back to her book, but her attention was caught by the only other book in the room. "Severus! Surely that isn't _50 Dangerous and Poisonous Potions_! I heard there were only so many of those printed! Wherever did you find one?"

Severus grimaced. He had been hoping she wouldn't notice so he could take the notes he needed from it and leave it here for Dumbledore to pick up the next day without having to explain everything to her. But, alas, it was not to be. "Albus managed a copy when he found out about the research I was doing."

And before he could conclude the conversation, she asked another blasted question. "What research are you doing?"

He sighed. He decided it would be best to simply explain all of it in on go so there were no questions left for her to ask. "I am working on an improvement to the Wolfsbane potion. I believe there is a way to decrease a Werewolf's transformations throughout a year, much like female Muggle contraception. However, some of the ingredients that are added to decrease the number of transformations have nullified the effects of the ingredients to eliminate the violence." He thought for certain this would satisfy her questions, but he was sadly mistaken.

"That's so thrilling! Can I observe your work?"

Severus scowled. Albus had given the faculty strict orders to allow Hermione to continue her education through observation of all the professors from time to time. He knew he couldn't deny her or he would hear about it from Albus. "If you must, Ms. Granger. But you must stay silent and out of the way."

"Of course."

"I'm going back right now to my laboratory if the time is convenient."

She stood up quickly, put on her cloak, picked up her book, and was ready to go. Snape led her downstairs to the dungeons. Not a word passed between them and they were soon in the laboratory. Hermione found a seat far out of the way of Snape's working area. He wasted no time but went straight to his work. He went to his storage cabinets after checking his notes and came back with an armful of random ingredients. Hermione opened her mouth, "What are you adding?"

"Silence, Ms. Granger!"

Hermione opened her mouth again to mumble an apology but thought better of it and just sat still. Snape began chopping, splicing, and measuring the ingredients. He noticed Hermione sitting on the edge of her seat trying to get a better look, so he decided to talk her through what he was doing.

Hermione listened carefully, soaking in every word he said. Finally he was ready to add the ingredients and invited her to come closer to watch. She hopped up quickly taking her book with her out of habit. They hovered over the cauldron. Snape added the ingredients. There was a flash of white light, a loud explosion, and Hermione and Snape lost consciousness.


	2. The Barbeque

A/N: I've decided to incorporate Harry Potter characters into the story. For example, the Weasley twins are synonomous to the Tarletan twins, but I will be referring to them as the Weasley twins. All the Harry Potter characters with the exception of Hermione and Severus, who were thrown into the book, do not recognize any other character for who they are in the HP books, but rather as their respective Gone with the Wind characters. Hermione and Snape recognize them for who they remember them as. I sure hope that makes even the slightest bit of sense. I've taken poetic liscense with the plot and characters to accommodate the overall plot. I also apologize to anyone it may bother about the casting of Caucasian characters in Harry Potter canon as African Americans in the canon Gone with the Wind. I merely tried to fit personalities together as best I could. This might have a severe revision if I change my mind about some things.

Hermione Granger blinked as the bright morning sun shone into the room. She yawned and stretched as if she had just had a good night's sleep except for the slight headache. She looked around this strange room. She was in a large queen sized bed in a simply, yet elegantly decorated room. She hardly had time to take it all in when she heard a loud bustling come from the hall outside this room.

"Miss Hermioine! Miss Hermione! The day had done broke and it be time to be gettin' ready for Mr. Potter's barbeque!"

Hermione blanched at the outrageous lack of grammar. The door burst open and Hermione saw Madam Pomfrey come in with a large tray of food. "Come now, Miss Hermione, it's time for your breakfast. Eat up now so you don't go a eatin' at that barbeque Ain't fitten' for a young woman to be a eatin' in front of all those young gentlemen."

Hermione crawled out of bed and was so hungry that she wasted no time tucking in to the grand breakfast set before her barely taking in what Madam Pomfrey had just said. Before any time at all, Madam Pomfrey came in quickly carrying a dress that looked like it weighed a ton. She hurried Hermione up and fitted her into a petticoat, corset, and dress. The next thing Hermione knew she was walking downstairs on her way to an apparent barbeque held by . . . wait . . . _Mr. Potter_?!

Hermione had been so confused by Madam Pomfrey's grammar that her statement of Mr. Potter's barbeque had gone completely over her head for a minute. Was that Harry? But why would Madam Pomfrey be calling Harry Mr. Potter?

She didn't have time to worry about that now because sitting in a wagon drawn by two horses were Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. In the back were Parvati and Padma Patil dressed much like she was.

"Hermione, please hurry, dear. We don't want to be late."

"Yes, of course Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied hesitantly.

Minerva's eyes widened as she turned to Albus, "Albus, shame on you. You've been allowing her to ride horses again. Hermione, dear, did you fall and hit your head? Whatever are you doing calling your poor mother by her maiden name, and professor no less?"

Hermione was terribly confused, but decided to play along for the time being. She muttered an "I am sorry, Mother. I do not know what got into me," and climbed into the wagon which promptly took off presumably in the direction of the Potters'.

The ride only took about fifteen minutes and soon Hermione was getting out of the wagon and being greeted by a man who looked like Harry, but without the scar, and Lavender Brown. Albus, or her father she could only assume, went up to the Harry-look-alike and shook hands with him warmly. "James Potter, how wonderful to see you again."

_James_ Potter? That was Harry's father! So why was Lavender here as well?

Albus moved along and kissed Lavender's hand, "James, your daughter is looking prettier every day."

Soon it was Hermioine's turn to greet the guests. She followed her observations and allowed James to kiss her hand and exchanged kisses with Lavender. She then proceeded into the house, and then it hit her where this all was from. It was straight out of her novel, _Gone with the Wind_ that she had been reading before she woke up here. She panicked. Was she having a dream?

The panic increased as she realized that she had barely touched the surface of the novel and had no clue what happened. None of her friends and teachers here seemed to recognize anything from Hogwarts and were just living out the novel in front of her. She supposed she would just have to play along. Hermione didn't have time for this now though; Harry was heading straight for her.

Now, it probably seemed hard to believe, but she had never really gotten over her crush on Harry. She and Ron had dated for awhile near the end of school, but it just hadn't worked out. Her eyes had been on Harry even more so since she and Ron had broken up. She deeply cared for him and always wished he had looked at her more than just a friend.

Harry hurried to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hermione, darling, you look lovely."

Hermione considered his statement for a moment. Since he was calling her darling, perhaps in this novel she was something more to him! She replied, "Why thank you, Harry. You look simply marvelous yourself."

He smiled, "Hermione, there's something I must tell you before the ball this evening, but I'm afraid right now you must come with me to see my cousin Ginny."

Hermione returned the smile, "Of course, Harry." She politely took his arm as he guided her across the crowded room to where Ginny was talking amiably to some other girls Hermione recognized from Hogwarts.

Ginny smiled as soon as she saw Hermione. "Hermione, dear. What a pleasure to see you again."

Hermione returned the smile and kisses. "Yes, it has been far too long." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she saw Harry place Ginny's shawl on her shoulders and as she watched his hands linger there. Ginny had always been her number one enemy in the quest for Harry's affections.

Talk soon turned into mindless chatter and Hermione's thoughts began to drift. She puzzled over how she was here and remembered her life at Hogwarts, but nobody else seemed to. She decided to talk to everyone she recognized and see if anybody said anything.

Ron soon walked up. "Why, Ron Weasley! How dashing you look!"

"Thank you, Miss Hermione. It's a pleasure to see you again." Obviously he didn't know anything either. "Miss Hermione, I'd be quite honored if you would eat barbeque with me this afternoon."

Hermione graciously said yes and excused herself to mingle politely with the other guests. She soon ran into the Weasley twins, who didn't recognize her either, and promised they, too, could eat lunch with her.

Lunch was a grand affair and Hermione took the opportunity to step out of her shell and be somebody she wasn't. She girlishly flirted with all the boys around her and even told Ron he could get her dessert.

Soon after lunch, Hermione found it custom for the young ladies to take a nap before the ball later that evening. She caught up to Susan Bones, who still didn't know anything from Hogwarts obviously, and began mindless chatter. As they started up the staircase, Hermione's eyes wandered downstairs to a man watching her with intense interest. It was none other than Severus Snape.

Hermione suddenly recalled the incident which brought her here. If anyone was to remember Hogwarts and find them a way out of here, it was him. She turned to Susan and innocently inquired as to who he was.

Susan's eyes grew wide. "Oh my, Hermione. Have you not heard? Mr. Snape isn't accepted in Charleston! Something about a girl and "not a marrying man."

Hermione was shocked. But then again, perhaps it was just this book they were stuck in. She opted to believe the later.

Soon all the girls were out of their dresses and fast asleep in the hot summer's afternoon. But Hermione was up to something else. She just knew she had to tell Harry now, or she'd never have another chance with the glances he was stealing at Ginny.

She quietly got dressed and tiptoed downstairs searching for Harry everywhere. She soon saw him exit the room where the gentlemen were heartily talking of war and women. Harry made his way towards the grounds, but Hermione caught him and pulled him into a sitting room of sorts.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be taking a nap?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh, a little afternoon heat never hurt a girl," Hermione flirted back innocently. "I told you I have something to tell you, and I decided that now would be a good time what with everybody busy."

Harry's eyes lowered. "Hermione, I know what you're going to say, and I'm going to ask that you just not say it to save us both the trouble of dealing with it."

Hermione was shocked. "Harry Potter there is no way on this earth that you could have known what I am going to say. I love you, Harry Potter. Why are you marrying that Ginny Weasley? You've loved me and still do. Don't deny it."

Harry looked at her with forlorn eyes. "Oh, Hermione, I never meant to lead you on. It was never my intention, but Ginny and I understand each other. Hermione, you just have too much life for me. Ginny suits me. That's what I was going to tell you. I'm going to marry her. You've just got to understand."

She didn't know why she was so angry with him, but she was. No, Hermione was livid. "You, you led me on!" Her anger took over and she slapped him across the face. Harry didn't seem surprised at all. He bowed himself out of the room and left without saying another word.

Hermione brushed away the tears that had started to flow. But her anger was still raging. She picked up a vase and hurled it at the wall. A low whistle sounded from the behind the couch. None other than Severus Snape appeared. He had obviously been hiding throughout the entire interaction between herself and Harry. If anything could have made Hermione even madder, it was this. "Mr. Snape! How dare you listen in on this private conversation!"

"And miss the drama? Hardly so, but we have bigger problems. I assume you remember me?"

Hermione felt a wave of relief even though she had just laid her heart on her sleeve for Snape to know everything. "Yes. I assume you know how to get us out of this wretched book?"

"Insolent girl. I know no such thing. My best guess is that we will have to live out the book and then the potion's spell will be released. What book were you reading, anyway?"

"Gone with the Wind. Have you read it?"

"No. How far were you? Can you tell me what to expect?"

Hermione shifted guiltily. "No. The best I know is that the American Civil War will break out soon."

Snape looked enraged. "Are you trying to tell me that I will most likely have to fight in a Muggle war? A 19th Century Muggle war no less?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Hermione replied calmer than before.

"A fine mess you've gotten us into, Miss Granger."

Hermione stared him down. "I was not the one adding the ingredients to blow up the potion!" Her temper had finally blown and she stormed out of the room without a single glance back.

When she reached the main hall she heard a loud whoop from the parlor where the gentlemen had been talking. Suddenly, many of them stormed out looking like Christmas had come early. She managed to stop a passerby and asked what the commotion was about.

"Why, Miss Hermione, it's war! War has just been declared and we're all off to enlist in the army!" He quickly hurried off with his friends to ride of into town.

Hermione looked around at all the young couples in love as the man left to fight in a war. Her eyes found and locked onto Harry and Ginny. Harry was mounted on a horse and Ginny was standing beside him with tears running down her cheeks. Harry bent down and kissed her full on the lips twice before riding off with the others. But before Hermione could tear herself away from the window, Ron Weasley was standing next to her.

"Miss, Miss Hermione? I know this is rather sudden and that I'm not the smartest or most charming man, but would you do me the honor of becoming my husband before I ride off to war?"

Hermione thought about it. At this point she believed that this was a dream and she had to live out the book to get home. She let her bolder side come through. "Why, yes, Mr. Weasley. I will marry you." She couldn't believe she had said that the moment it came from her mouth, but the look of excitement on Ron's face told her she couldn't retract it. He asked when he should ask her father and Hermione told him the sooner the better.

Within the week she was a married woman and her husband was off at war.


	3. The Charity Ball

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_It is my unfortunate duty to inform you of your husband, Sergeant Ron Weasley's death. He died of pneumonia early on the morning of the 23__rd__. His service to the Confederate Army will be remembered._

_My condolences,_

_Captain Alastor Moody_

It had been two weeks since the letter had arrived at Tara, the mansion Hermione had lived at since the barbeque. She was sad, but she also honestly thought that this was a dream like place. Therefore, it was not real, and Ron was not really dead. She was no closer to figuring out a way to get out of here, so she had decided to enjoy herself.

There was only one problem with this. Ever since Ron had died, she was "in mourning." Here in 19th Century America, "in mourning" meant that you wore black for ages on end and were allowed no social calls, especially parties.

Hermione had been confined to her room the entire time except for when people came to visit the house to pay their respects. It was driving her crazy. Minerva, or mother, had been very comforting through the entire ordeal and it was thrilling to hear her suggestion. Hermione was going to live with Ginny and her Aunt Muriel in Atlanta! Surely in Atlanta she would be allowed out and about to be able to do something besides sit in her room all day.

The trip to Atlanta seemed to take forever since Hermione was looking forward to it so much. Finally they arrived. Hermione was greeted warmly by Ginny and Aunt Muriel and was soon settled in.

However, not much was different here, until the grand fundraiser for the Cause. It took all of Hermione's persuasive skills to convince Aunt Muriel to allow her to go out to the festival. "It would be appropriate," she argued, "since it's for the Cause!" Finally Aunt Muriel consented. Hermione almost started on the argument to wear something besides black, but she decided not to push her luck too far.

The evening of the fundraiser came and Ginny and Hermione sold wares at a booth as a fundraiser while young couples danced the night away. Hermione could barely keep her feet still as she kept time to the music, but she wasn't supposed to dance.

She was tapping her feet to the music when suddenly her eyes caught Severus in the crowd making his way towards their booth. She started to move to the other side to avoid him and make it known that he wasn't welcome at this particular booth, but Ginny spoke to him. "Why, Mr. Snape! How good of you to be here supporting the Cause!"

Snape smirked, but only Hermione noticed the meaning behind it; Ginny was unaware. "Well, Mrs. Potter, I can hardly say I'm supporting it. I'm merely running blockades. I'd hate to see our ladies here at home running around in rags for when our boys in blue come back.

Just then a young soldier carrying a basket came up to the three. "Excuse me, but we are asking for any jewelry from the ladies that they'd be willing to sacrifice for the Cause."

Hermione quickly answered, "We're in mourning; we aren't wearing any."

But Ginny was staring longingly at her wedding ring. Slowly, as if in a dream, she removed it from her hand and placed it in the basket. "Here. Take my wedding ring. It could do more to help my Harry off my finger rather than on it."

Hermione sighed. She was going to feel terrible if she didn't give hers up as well. She removed her own and placed it carelessly in the basket as well. The young man expressed his thanks and bowed as he went on to the next booth.

Severus had a look on his face very unfamiliar to Hermione. He looked genuinely impressed and sympathetic to Ginny. "That was a beautiful thing you did, Mrs. Potter." I did not fail to notice my exclusion from his statement and the glare he gave me when Ginny wasn't looking sealed my assumption that he knew I hadn't done it out of love of the Cause. However, I didn't particularly care either. I just had to live out this book and then we'd be home and everything would be the same.

He left soon afterwards and Mrs. Sinistra came over to talk to Ginny about something "rather different" to raise money for the cause. Hermione's curiosity was soon cured when Dr. Sinistra took the stage and made his announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please! The next dance shall be the Virginia Reel!" Everyone burst into wild applause at this. "However, if you wish to be the lead couple, you must bid for the lady of your choice! The money will go to the Cause."

A loud burst of noise broke forth from the crowd. Dr. Sinistra quieted the crowd down and asked for any bidders. A moment passed until finally someone near the front yelled out, "Twenty dollars for Miss Milicent Bullstrode!"

Another voice, "Twenty-five for Miss Hannah Abbott!"

Dr. Sinistra was disappointed. He had hoped this would bring in a lot more money for the Cause. "Twenty-five is the most anyone will bid? Do I not here any other bidders?"

Suddenly a voice from the back spoke out loud and clear, "One hundred dollars."

The doctor looked to see who the bidder was and saw the charming smile of Mr. Severus Snape. "Yes, Mr. Snape. One hundred dollars for which lady?"

"For Mrs. Hermione Weasley," he said, knowing full well it would be considered unacceptable for her to dance while she was still in mourning. The shock throughout the crowd was enormous. Hermione caught Severus' eye with a "What in Merlin's name are you trying to do?" look in her eyes. His eyes held no answer.

Dr. Sinistra wouldn't have it. "Mrs. Weasley is in mourning. However, I believe any other lady would be very honored to dance with you, Mr. Snape."

Snape shook his head, "No, sir. One hundred dollars for Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"She will not accept," Dr. Sinistra said more fervently.

Before Hermione realized what she was doing, her mouth had opened, "Oh yes I will!" An uproar arose from the crowd, but Hermione was oblivious to it. There was no way she was going to pass up this chance to finally have a bit of fun and dance! She had been watching all evening and was fairly confident she could do the dance flawlessly.

She made her way to the front of the dance floor and faced Severus at the head of the line that was beginning to form. Snape raised an eyebrow at her as a deep voice called out, "Pick your partners for the Virginia Reel!" The lively music started and Hermione curtsied to Snape as he bowed to her. Then joined hands and began dancing the energetic dance.

Hermione found no point in going back to selling their crafts at the booth. She figured that since she had already broken the social code by dancing once, it couldn't hurt to continue dancing. The only problem was that the only man at the ball who would dance with her was Sseverus, but she supposed it was a small price to pay to dance the night away.

Many fast-paced dances followed the Virginia Reel, but when a waltz came on, Hermione found a moment to speak to him. "Are you trying to ruin any hope of a good reputation I might have while here, Mr. Snape?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I believe you did that all on your own, Mrs. Weasley. I merely provided the opportunity."

She gave a small smile and made no comment, but rather changed the subject. "How have you been doing these past few months? Running blockades for the Cause, I believe?"

Snape nodded. "It's been a wonderful way to make plenty of money to sustain myself throughout this war without having to go serve in the military, something I am certainly not capable of in 19th century Muggle America. And yourself, Mrs. Weasley?"

"As you can see, I'm in mourning and therefore have done nothing but sit around the house all day knitting the Muggle way. It's dreadful in this time what with their notions of social etiquette to be a widow. I must say I'm much more of a 'move on because I know that's what he'd want for me to do' type of person. But I suppose when in Rome, do as the Romans do."

"Speaking of such, I don't suppose you have any idea the length of the period of time the book spans, do you?"

"Not at all. I surely wish I did, though I suppose these past few months haven't been too long. They really seemed to have flown by."

"Yes, they quite have, but I would so like to return to Hogwarts and my research to see what went wrong."

Another waltz followed and neither would dance with another person, so they just continued their conversation. As insufferable as the man could be sometimes, Hermione was, dare she admit it, quite enjoying herself dancing and conversing with Severus. They really had more in common than either of them thought. They talked of home, their interests at home, their experiences in Southern America so far, and many other subjects. Hermione was almost sad when the announcer called the last dance of the evening, for it had grown very late.

Conversation had halted between the two for the time being until Severus broke it. "Hermione, I do believe you and I would be good for each other in this time and place."

Hermione was slightly shocked by what she thought he was implying. "Elaborate your meaning, Mr. Snape."

"I mean, you should have a husband to watch over you during these times of war instead of Ginny and her aunt. You need a man, Hermione. No one else here will really understand you, because none of them remember Hogwarts. I think it would be in both of our best interests' to marry each other," he explained quite calmly.

"I do beg your pardon, Mr. Snape, but that is just out of the question. I think you are terribly forward to make such an outrageous request to a woman in mourning such as myself," Hermione replied incredulously. She was suddenly very ready for the dance to end, and such was her luck that it did. She curtsied once more to his bow and began the short walk home with Ginny at her side.


End file.
